Domingos por la tarde
by riatha
Summary: En respuesta al reto de la comunidad de LiveJournal drabbles 30min. El reto completo está en el interior . Sobre lo que al final fue la vida de Pansy y lo que pudo ser .


**Reto #123: Mucha gente dio por hecho que Draco y Pansy acabarían juntos, pero ya vimos que no. Sabemos que fue de Draco, pero... ¿cómo acabó Pansy?**

A veces echa un poco de menos Hogwarts. Echa de menos las torres que parecen acariciar el cielo y las cenas cubiertas por estrellas, echa de menos los desayunos con sabor a jugo de calabaza y el olor a magia en el ambiente. Es consciente de que en realidad no es nada de eso lo que echa de menos, es consciente que lo que extraña de verdad es sentir el escudo de Slytherin en su pecho (cuando aún era un honor y no una vergüenza) y la varita en su mano rodeada de todos sus amigos (o los que al menos decían serlo).

Se encuentra a sí misma recordando las tardes pasadas junto al lago con Draco, Blaise y las ansias por dominar el mundo, se encuentra a sí misma recordando las conversaciones de madrugada en la Sala Común, las clases de pociones en las que siempre conseguían hacer sufrir a algún Gryffindor, los manoseos con Draco en el Baño de los Prefectos (antes de que él creciera demasiado rápido y de repente todos fueran unos niños jugando a ser adultos menos él), los partidos de Quidditch y la afonía del día siguiente, los deberes copiados de Blaise y las tardes de juegos en la alfombra; recuerda las confesiones a media noche con Daphne y el silencio que siempre decía algo de Theodore, se ve a ella misma subiéndose un poco la falda para enseñar un poco más y aún puede recordar con exactitud las miradas de Crabbe y Goyle el día que decidió que era una buena idea desabrocharse otro botón de la blusa.

A veces a Pansy le parece que vive más del pasado que del presente. Le parece que echa de menos su juventud (quizás porque no tuvo tiempo de acabr de vivirla) y le parece que no es la única a la que le pasa.

Si no, no se explica las reuniones de domingo por la tarde en esa vieja casa que Blaise alquila por semanas.

Todos han cambiado; ella, sin ir más lejos, ya no es aquella muchacha un poco ligera de ropa que se dejaba meter mano en el armario de las escobas. Ahora es una mujer casada con un sangre limpia (como debe ser) y que aspira a tener hijos próximamente. También es la propietaria de un Salón de Belleza que su marido le compró para que dejara de seguir haciendo cambios en la mansión familiar.

Da la casualidad de que ahora ese Salón les da más ingresos que el puesto en el Ministerio de su marido, y de que, además, es un lugar discreto e ideal para mover hilos y mantenerse al día sobre los sucesos del mundo mágico. (Claro que, eso no es algo de lo que se pueda hablar, y menos en presencia de su marido).

Con todo eso, Pansy cree que debería ser feliz y pensar sólo en el ahora y mañana, pero sigue acudiendo religiosamente a todas las reuniones de domingo por la tarde diciéndole a su marido que se va al Salón (y si su marido se preocupara en investigarlo un poco sabría que, además de no ser exclusivo para sangres limpia, como dice su mujer, el Salón tampoco abre los domingos por la tarde).

Se dice a sí misma cada vez que llama a la puerta que esa va a ser la última vez, reza interiormente para que alguno de los antiguos Slytherin (de los que quedan) no haya acudido esa vez, trata de no atesorar esos momentos como si se trataran de ratos de paraíso, y siempre falla estrepitosamente.

Y sabe que no debería hacerlo, pero al final siempre acaba alargando un poco más la copa para quedarse la última, siempre acaba besando los labios de Blaise (que tienen gusto a peligroso y prohibido mezclado con así es como siempre debió ser) y siempre acaba subiendo a la habitación de arriba.

Le besa mientras le quita la camisa y se dice a sí misma que eso no está bien; a veces mientras le desabrocha los pantalones recuerda cuando en Hogwarts ella se metía en la habitación de él y lo hacían temerosos siempre de que Draco entrara. Él la desnuda con la desesperación que da el tocar algo que no es tuyo, y ella enrosca sus piernas alrededor de las caderas de él pidiéndole algo que no debería siquiera querer. Lo hacen siempre rápido y ansioso, con demasiada fuerza y pocas palabras (y nunca se dicen te quiero o te necesito, pero tampoco creen necesitarlo); ella le besa y a veces llora un poco al final, él la abraza y entra en ella una y otra vez, deseando que esa vez no sea la última.

Cuando se corren se miran a los ojos y los dos parecen decir palabras prohibidas (_No te vayas, quédate conmigo_), pero al final siempre se visten con demasiada prisa y se desaparecen sin mirarse.

Esperando el valor que nunca llega.

_Esperando el próximo domingo._


End file.
